


匣玉——苏偕番外

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 千二百轻鸾，春衫瘦著宽。倚风行稍急，含雪语应寒带火遗金斗，兼珠碎玉盘。河阳看花过，曾不问潘安
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900
Kudos: 1





	匣玉——苏偕番外

苏偕和颜真纪都是邻国逃难而来的难民，当年七八岁的两个孩子，几乎冻死在京城大雪的街头，是来京行艺长酩班的班主将他们捡回去。

从此他们在长酩班长大，跟着班主学艺，后来长酩班在京城站稳脚跟，而十三岁的苏偕，以玉官儿之名，在建熙帝晚年的平康坊金梁桥，成为了一个传奇。甚至连当时的太子华珉，都曾是他的座上宾。

那时候他唱《贵妃醉酒》，颜真纪就是唐明皇，他唱《西厢记》，颜真纪就是侯方域，他唱《牡丹亭》，颜真纪就是柳梦梅……后来变成颜老板的那个人，在他唱戏休息间隙，亲手给他端来一碗润喉药。

他毫无保留的相信这个从小一起长大的人，从此一代绝世名伶就坏了嗓子，不能唱的角儿，就像是失声的黄鹂鸟，很快失去主客们注目，颜真纪只想把他留在长酩班，好好掌控在身边，所以他离开，去了梨园，后来入了南苑乐坊。

彼时的苏偕已经是二十有六，十余年荏苒，他从当年那个“一曲红绡不知数”的玉官儿，成了教坊司里一个默默无闻的乐工。

好在技艺还在，以前做的是主角，如今自己拿上红牙板，听人浅斟低唱，本来是轮不上他的，一次圣人行宫召教坊司，琵琶乐伎染了疾，他便顶替上去，横竖也是在帘后给人伴奏罢了。

圣人恰好点了一曲《贵妃醉酒》，唱贵妃的那个小青衣也表现得很好，圣人听罢叫人依例赏了，却是不置可否：“若说贵妃醉酒，到底没人能出当年长酩班玉官其右啊，那才是真正的风华绝代，你们年岁生的晚，不曾恰逢其会，朕听说玉官坏了嗓子，已很久不唱了。”

他在帘后听着，抱着琵琶的手都微微一紧，他不登台已经将近七载了，当朝圣人，曾经那位穆王，到还能记得他，这种因为技艺被认同的感觉，还是让人非常感慨。

这样品鉴一番，圣人突然说：“刚才那琵琶倒是弹得不错，技艺不俗，这才叫大珠小珠落玉盘呢。”便吩咐再加赏赐。

因为帝王赏赐，是要出去谢恩的，苏偕理了衣冠，抱着琵琶便出去了，如华琛所说，他曾是那个风华绝代的名伶，如今不再有年轻时的清丽迫人，岁月的打磨，却让那些锋芒棱角尽收，好像是酒香里温过的暖玉，眼角眉梢更添风致。

这会儿抱着琵琶盈盈下拜，孤意在眉，深情在睫，华琛本来不甚在意的眼神一下子就认真了，席间的君卿心里各个警铃大作，顾珩都忍不住轻声啐了句“烟视媚行”。

“奴谢圣人赏，圣人万福金安。”

“你……朕瞧着你十分面熟。”

“奴微末之身，方才帘后听得圣人对昔年一点谬赞，实在惭愧。”苏偕再下拜：“如圣人所说，可惜奴已经坏了嗓子，不能再唱了。”

“原来是玉老板啊？你竟然在朕教坊之中，今日若非听得你这琵琶曲声清丽，请出来相见，可要叫你明珠蒙尘了。朕昔年只在太子府见过一次你卸去戏妆后的样子，如今年岁渐长更添清丽，倒是朕一时没认出来。”

华琛感慨：“方才那孩子唱的也不差，可若是在你面前，便是班门弄斧了。说来塞翁失马，你坏了嗓子固然可惜，但若非如此，朕哪里知道你还弹得这样一首好琵琶？”

“奴如今已离开长酩班，不敢让圣人以玉老板相称。”

“朕记得你俗家姓苏，名字倒是不曾听人说过？”华琛这样问。

“奴原名单字一个偕，字子裳，只当年入班时，师傅按规矩给取艺名时，在神前占得一句，‘玉在匣中求善价’，师傅说这句意头好，从此便唤作苏匣玉，之后杏林扬名，世人遂以玉官儿相称。”

“你昔年悲欢已是云烟，来日之路却光明灿烂，失之东隅，收之桑榆，不必妄自菲薄。”

苏偕再拜谢恩。华琛却也不说再让他弹一曲，只是对身边尚宫吩咐着：“把清晖阁叫人收拾了，让苏卿住下。”

一听到她这个称呼，在场的侍君脸色泰半变了，心里也都有数，圣人这是看上了这个“戏子”，要收入后宫吗。

果然当晚用罢饭，华琛就叫人去请苏偕过来，悠扬的琵琶声回荡在帝王的寝宫，月下长空，星汉灿烂下，弹一曲《春江花月夜》，由不得不让人心旌摇曳。苏偕肌肤若冰，绰约多姿，有种年少君卿和世家子弟都没有的，“风尘”里打滚过的谈笑甚媚，他当年艳倾金梁桥的时候，那满身的风情万种，被时光酿造成更浓郁醇香的酒，叫女帝欲罢不能。

次日里敬事房抄录旨意出来，苏偕封八品采衣，赐号“令”，寻常宫人晋封，也都是最末等的夜者起，这个“戏子”居然连跨四级，华琛就让他住在九州清晏的清晖阁，接下来在行宫的大半个月就没招幸过旁人。除了他的琵琶，这人居然还有一手筝也弹得极妙，虽然失了嗓音，不能开嗓唱那些京腔秦韵，但扮上行头，翩跹舞姿犹存。

这宫里大部分君卿，都出身世家，虽然琴棋书画也都不乏精通的，但毕竟从小是按科考取士封侯拜相那一套来受的教育，就算入宫为君，也多是端庄自持。不比苏偕从小按照一代名伶来培养，虽然也识文断字，但最通晓欢场里那套迎来送往，更不必世家公子们自矜身份，不屑为仆役事。

侍奉君侧总没有苏偕能放下身段，床第间苏偕虽然经验不多，但当年在金梁桥也有几个恩客，身边都是教坊青楼中人，那些风月公案自然懂得多，尤其是床第之间风情吟哦，更是百般的美色撩人。如今宫中也有些日子没有新宠了，叫他专房擅宠了去，也不算稀奇。

顾珩在自己宫里，摔杯子打下人，自以为“忍气吞声”，要等到圣人行宫回去开春选秀，有了更年轻漂亮的新人，自然把这个贱籍出身的戏子忘到脑后，但一面有更多新人进来乱花迷人眼，他们这样的“老人”还能得圣人相看多久？

女帝不同于男帝，加上华琛有意，生下的孩子，除了她自己，只怕没几个能知道谁是生父，这杜绝了外戚的可能性，但也就让这些君卿们在宫中更没有依靠。

若是“人老珠黄”遭帝王厌弃，没有孩子，不比从前的男帝时的女子妃嫔，总能因为孩子得到两分眷顾和身后保障。在女帝的后宫里，“恩宠”是比男帝后宫更重要的东西，这点又和前朝政治，各家门阀紧密相连。

哪里知道等他们从行宫回去，华琛没法把苏偕，也就是如今的令采衣放在身边，虽然是有意护他，给他安排在永和宫的鸣玉轩，安傧这种一宫主位的性子孤僻冷清，但全然不屑去轻慢欺负位阶比自己低的侍君的，加上他还有点护短，自己宫里住的人，也很少会容许旁人欺负。


End file.
